Niech czuwają
by Ellena 'Ell
Summary: Rohirrimowie w swej modlitwie proszą zmarłych o czuwanie nad ich krainą.


**Tam, gdzie słońce nigdy nie zachodzi.**  
**Tam, gdzie koń przerywa swój bieg.**  
**Gdzie brat każdy od bólu jest wolny.**  
**Tam niech Béma modlitwy zanosi.**

Niech czuwają nad Rohanem panowie mężni:

Vidugavia, najpotężniejszy wśród Nortów, Król Rhovanionu,  
Marhari, dzielny wojownik poległy na Równinach,  
Marhwini, pogromca Woźników,  
Forthwini, lojalny przyjaciel Gondoru,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Vinitharya Eldacar, mieszanej krwi, pan na wygnaniu,  
Frumgar, przewodnik ludu, co Éothéodem nową siedzibę nazwał,  
Fram, pogromca smoka,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Éomund, dowódca spod pól Celebrantu,  
Léod, poskramiacz dzikich koni,  
Eorl Młody, pan najjaśniejszy, co z Cirionem złożył przysięgę,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Baldor, pan dzielny, co nie powrócił ze Ścieżki Umarłych,  
Aldor Stary, pogromca Dunlendingów,  
Eofor, pierwszy pan Aldburga,  
Brego, twórca Meduseld, co zmarł z rozpaczy za synem,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Fastred i Folcred, dzielni bliźniacy, co zginęli, niosąc pomoc Gondorowi,  
Háma i Haleth, synowie Helma, co zginęli w wojnie,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Gram, król, co prowadził rządy spokojne,  
Fréa, pan dobry,  
Fréawine, król, dzięki któremu kraj rozkwitał,  
Goldwine, pan hojny,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Déor, pan, co prowadził wyprawy na północ,  
Helm Żelaznoręki, pan, co zamarzł na śmierć i wrogów swych straszy,  
Fréaláf, pogromca Korsarzy,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Brytta Léofa, pan umiłowany, co orków wypędził,  
Walda, pan dzielny, co wpadł w zasadzkę,  
Folca, mężny myśliwy, zabójca dzika z Everholt,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Folcwine, pan, co przywrócił krainie świetność,  
Thengel, pan mądry, co pokochał dumną Morwen,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Théoden Ednew, król szlachetny i sławny,  
Théodred, książę dzielny, co poległ, broniąc brodów na Isenie,  
Éomer Éadig, król uwielbiony, o wielkim sercu,  
Elfwine Piękny, wielce do Imrahila podobny,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Erkenbrand, pan Zachodniej Bruzdy, co z odsieczą przybył,  
Háma, mąż szlachetny, co przy wrotach czuwał,  
Elfhelm, wierny królom marszałek,  
Éomund, pan ze Wschodniej Bruzdy, co w orkowe wpadł sidła,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Gamling Stary, wojownik z Rogatego Grodu,  
Grimbold, pan na Grimslade,  
Gálmód, ojciec, co za syna musiał się wstydzić,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Gárulf, dzielny wojownik, co poległ pod Fangornem,  
Wídfara, Jeździec, co znał się na wietrze,  
Ceorl, Jeździec, co z posłaniem do króla śpieszył,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Déorwine, pan, co u boku króla dzielnie walczył,  
Dúnhere, wojownik ze wzgórz,  
Éothain, Jeździec waleczny i szczery,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Horn, Fastred, Harding, Herubrand i Herefara - Jeźdźcy waleczni,  
co zginęli na polach Pelennoru,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Niech czuwa nad nami minstrel, Gléowine.  
**Oby nam łaskę u Eru wyśpiewał.**

Niech czuwa nad nami Guthláf, co dzierżył króla sztandar.  
**Oby nam łaskę od Eru przekazał.**

**Niech nad nami czuwają chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Niech czuwają nad Rohanem panie czcigodne:

Vidumavi, pani piękna i godna,  
Hild, pani szlachetna,  
Théodwyn, pani nieszczęśliwa,  
Elfhild, królowa miła,  
Éowyn, córa królewska najpiękniejsza, pani waleczna,

**wszystkie chwały blaskiem okryte.**

Niech czuwają nad nami ci, którzy zbłądzili:

Freca, pan, co żądał zbyt wiele,  
Wulf, wróg królewski,  
Gríma Gadzi Język, największy zdrajca Rohanu,  
Fengel, pan chciwy, z dziećmi swymi skłócony.

**Niech i oni blaskiem się kiedyś okryją.**

Niech czuwają nad nami przyjaciele Rohanu:

Borondir, posłaniec, w którym nortowa krew płynęła,  
Valacar, pan, który Rohan umiłował,  
Imrahil, pan, co nad zmarłym Theodenem płakał,  
Faramir, mąż szlachetny i sławny, co Éowyn pojął za żonę,  
Lothíriel, pani z Dol Amroth, Éomera luba,  
Morwen, dumna pani z Lossarnach, królowa miła,  
Drużyna Pierścienia, gdzie każdy z jej członków miłowany był tu wielce,

**wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.**

Niech czuwają nad nami wszystkie córy i wszyscy synowie Rohanu.

Niech nas kiedyś ta sama jasność spowije.  
Niech nas drugie życie na nowo połączy.  
I niech nad nami wszystkimi Eru łzę uroni,  
by opadła na ziemię i zbudziła do życia simbelmynë.

**Tam, gdzie słońce nigdy nie zachodzi.**  
**Tam, gdzie koń przerywa swój bieg.**  
**Gdzie brat każdy od bólu jest wolny.**  
**Tam niech Béma modlitwy zanosi.**

* * *

Béma = Oromë

Pogrubione fragmenty to kwestie ludu.

Wszystkie przydomki można znaleźć w dodatkach do WP oraz w encyklopediach itp. poświęconych Ardzie.


End file.
